Metallo-organic substances which serve for doping semiconductors, for instance, are highly reactive, are mostly aggressive and also poisonous. In addition, they are receptive to contamination and, hence, may rapidly become unusable. Therefore, such substances require to be accommodated in suitable containers for transport, storage, and use so as to prevent them from inadvertently leaking out therefrom or being subjected to contamination, on the other hand.
The material of such containers usually is a high-grade steel alloy and the interior of the container has been surface-finished so that a reactive exchange with the medium received does not occur. It is known to treat the surfaces contacting the substances by electropolishing.
When in use, such a substance is delivered from the container either by generating a gas pressure via a pipe line connection to expel the substance through a second pipe line portion, or by introducing a reactive gas into the container through a pipe line portion and an immersion pipe, after which the gaseous compound will exit through the other pipe line portion and may be brought to application. The operation described requires to actuate appropriate valves. It is known to arrange valves in the pipe line portions. The pipe line portions, i.e. the lines connecting the container to the valves, pose a risk because they might be spoiled by bending because of maltreatment or effects caused by transport. If this causes cracks to form it will be no longer possible to shut them off and the toxic contents will get into the atmosphere.
It is the object of the invention to provide a safety container, particularly for transporting, storing, and delivering metallo-organic substances which drastically reduces the risk of the substance received leaking out therefrom inadvertently.